Walt Disney
Walt Disney was an American business magnate, animator, film producer, director, screenwriter, and voice actor. He is best known for founding Walt Disney Pictures, one of the most successful production companies in history. Connections Disney met Ray Kroc in 1918 in Ledyard, Connecticut, where they were both training as ambulence drivers. Though they got along well, Kroc always thought Disney a bit strange, due to the fact that whenever the recruits would go into town for girls, Disney would only stay behind at camp to sketch. One of the first actresses that Disney worked closely with was Virginia Davis, the star of his early Alice's Wonderland series, which was his earliest venture in film. I was a friend and co-worker with Friz Frelang, until he left me to enter into a contract with Universal, taking some of our most popular animated characters with him. It took my company 78 years to re-acquire the rights to these characters. Disney worked with actors and actresses Anne Shirley, Disney met Aurora Miranda while in Brazil in 1941, and cast her in his semi-animated film The Three Caballeros, introducing her onscreen as "Singing and Dancing Star from Brazil!" Disney met and shook hands with South American politicians Getulio Vargas, Roberto Maria Ortiz, and Ramon Castillo in 1941. At my grand opening of Disneyland in 1955, which was also aired on live television, I had three quite important co-hosts helping me arrange and oversee the event: Ronald Reagan, Robert Cummings, and Art Linkletter. Roald Dahl wrote a short story, The Gremlins, specially for Disney. Places Chicago, Illinois, USA - Born here, 1901. Marceline, Missouri, USA - Lived here, 1906 - 1911. Kansas City, Missouri, USA - Lived here, 1911 - 1917, and 1919 - 1921. Ledyard, Connecticut, USA - Trained as an ambulence driver here, 1918. Le Havre, France - First stationed as ambulence driver here, 1918. Versailles, France - Stationed as ambulence driver here, 1918. Paris, France - Stationed as ambulence driver here, 1919. Neuilly-sur-Seine, France - Lived here briefly, 1919. Neufchateau, France - Lived here briefly, 1919. Marseille, France - Lived here for a month, 1919. Nice, France - Visited here, 1919. Monaco, the Principality of Monaco - Visited here, 1919. Los Angeles, California, USA - Lived here, 1922 onward. Married here, 1925. Died here, 1966. New York, New York, USA - Traveled here frequently. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil - Traveled here on a diplomatic mission, 1941. Buenos Aires, Argentina - Traveled here on a diplomatic mission, 1941. Mendoza, Argentina - Traveled here on a diplomatic mission, 1941. Trelew, Argentina - Traveled here on a diplomatic mission, 1941. La Plata, Argentina - Traveled here on a diplomatic mission, 1941. Lima, Peru - Traveled here on a diplomatic mission, 1941. Santiago, Chile - Traveled here on a diplomatic mission, 1941. Veracruz, Mexico - Traveled here on a diplomatic mission, 1941. Acapulco, Mexico - Traveled here on a diplomatic mission, 1941. Mexico City, Mexico - Traveled here on a diplomatic mission, 1941. Oakland, California, USA - Visited here, 1951. Palm Springs, California, USA - Visited here, 1966. Category:People Category:Historical Figures Category:1901 Births Category:1966 Deaths Category:People From the United States Category:Walter